


As You Are

by oldjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, dominate? youngjae, ill update as i go, jaebum is so hot im suffering so heres some 2jae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldjae/pseuds/oldjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Youngjae has no sense of privacy.</p><p>Alternative: times when Jaebum and Youngjae hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching rush hour lmao. enjoy!!
> 
> cross posted to aff (suuban)

Jaebum breathes heavily into the biting cold air. He rolls his head back into the sheets, willing his release to come sooner. The heat spikes in his lower abdomen causing him to spread his legs and pull faster. He squeezes his eyes tighter, blocking out the bustling noises and chokes out strangled moans. He's close now. He could finish. 

Jaebum kicks of the thin sheets, not wanting to dirty them. He hisses when the coldness hits his bare thighs but focuses on the pleasure instead. The knot in his stomach drives him crazy, he arches his back and tries to bite back the lewd moans so instead the darkened room fills with squelching sounds built from precum and spit.

He thinks of the large chested girls that only exist in weird porn and he thinks of Jackson's tanned body when he wakes up in the morning. Jaebum pulls at his own hair and bucks into his hand, barely registering the presence of his roommate.

"Jae..." Youngjae breaths out, standing at the foot of Jaebum's bed, looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

Jaebum stares back in equal force and pumps his hand faster. "L-look away," he chokes out.

But Youngjae's body refuses to move, to turn and walk back into the living room. He tilts his head and watches Jaebum's face contort in pleasure. 

He watches as Jaebum presses his lips together and arch his back, only to fall back down again. He thinks Jaebum is beautiful like this. Completely wrecked with his striking brown hair mused up and his cheeks reddened. 

Jaebum doesn't seem to care about his presence, locking eyes with him for a few seconds but then rolling his head away as the heat increases. Youngjae decides that Jaebum's whimpering is his favourite sound and licks his bottom lip in a daze. 

As Jaebum continues to thrust into his palm, Youngjae sits beside him. He draws himself closer and fans his hot breath on his cheeks before pecking him lightly.

Feeling courageous, he pushes Jaebum's tired hand away and wraps his palm around his slicked shaft, starting a slow pace. Jaebum unbashably thrusts his hips upwards, whining and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Youngjae..." Jaebum breaths out. Youngjae almost stills his hand, fearing Jaebum's retaliation for even thinking this was okay. "Faster, please."

Youngjae's cheeks redden at the sound of Jaebum begging. He flicks his wrist faster, enjoying the sounds his leader was making. He kisses his neck, his chiseled jaw and his pierced ears. 

Youngjae shifts slightly and touches his forehead with Jaebum's. "Come," He commands, running his thumb on the slit. 

The tension finally unravels in his stomach and he releases with a cry. Youngjae covers his mouth with his own, fearing that the others would hear. Surprisingly, Jaebum hungrily kisses him, bringing his other hand to the back of his neck as his hips continue to ride out his orgasm. Youngjae pulls away when he feels Jaebum's cock go soft. The reality of the situation hits him when he sees the stickiness left on his hand.  He rubs it on the sheets and tries to ignore Jaebum's heavy breathing. 

"Thanks, I guess." Jaebum is spread on the bed, his shirt bunched up and sweat glistening on his torso and plump thighs.

"Yeah," Youngjae stands. "Anytime, I guess," He replies awkwardly and Jaebum chuckles softly, his eyes falling shut. His face looks relaxed and serene.

Youngjae lets himself out and sinks to the floor in the hallway. He hears the others in the living room despite the blood pulsing to his ears. 

It wasn't his fault that Jaebum was attractive. 

"I hate him," Youngjae mumbles as he looks down between his thighs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! !

Jaebum settles back on his knees and looks up under his eyelashes. He gives his jaw a stretch and winces at the pain. Youngjae rests his hand on his head and breaths in short gasps. 

"I'm not good at this," Jaebum apologies, averting his eyes from Youngjae's hard cock and swallowing harshly. He tastes hints of precum on his tongue.

Youngjae merely pats his head in reply. He seems to think something over before kneeling and lightly pushing at Jaebum's chest. The latter rests on the carpeted floor and spreads his legs. He feels his face grow hot when Youngjae presses their groins together. 

"Ah take this off," Youngjae grumbles pulling at his boxer shorts. Jaebum complies and lifts his hips towards the ceiling. Despite his haste, Youngjae takes his time and drags his blunt nails across his cheeks. Jaebum smirks as his cock twitchs in excitement. Youngjae smiles back and quickly pulls it down his legs.

Youngjae nestles in between his thighs, his mouth directly going for his nape. Youngjae nibbles and pulls at the skin there. He can taste Jaebum's sweat having recently finished rehearsing for their fan meeting. It should be disgusting but it's not. This, with the real Jaebum, is better than anything he could wish for. He wants to map out his body with his tongue and fill him to the brim until Jaebum can only think of him. Until the only words he can string together are his name.

But that would have to wait for another day. They don't have enough time and the others would probably look for them soon. 

Youngjae leans up, uses his hand to wrap around both of them and rocks his hips languidly. He watches as Jaebum's face contort in desire and wets his bottom lip. Jaebum slowly picks up the pace and bucks up. He thrusts his cock against Youngjae's, enjoying the softness of his palm even though it barely wraps around both of them. It was still enough to drive him closer to the edge.

Youngjae thinks that Jaebum's raspy voice is second to his whimpering but still undeniably hot. He leans down and pecks at Jaebum's dry lips before retreating. Jaebum follows him and Youngjae flutters kisses one after another until Jaebum grows frustrated. 

"Stop that," Jaebum whines and nudges his nose with his. Youngjae nods and kisses him harshly.

"I can't wa-" Youngjae starts between kisses. He ruts his hips faster against Jaebum, the heat spiking and causing his sight to go fuzzy. 

Jaebum moans too loudly and neither of them care. He raises his legs to wrap around Youngjae's waist and pulls him closer than before. His voice only seems to get louder as the tension in his stomach coils. His eyes shut tightly and his hips buck involuntarily as his orgasm rips through his body. Cum drips through Youngjae's fingers and pools in his belly button. 

Jaebum manages to open his teary eyes to look up at Youngjae who stares at him in awe, like he's the most beautiful person he's ever seen, even though his skin is sweaty and the cum sticks both of them together. 

"How are you still hard?" Jaebum rolls his head away thereby averting his intense stare. 

Youngjae shrugs, "well honestly, you didn't hold out for long did you," he mocks with a light tone to his voice. Jaebum chuckles and slaps his ass, the sound resonating in their room. 

"Fuck my thighs," Jaebum mummers. Youngjae raises an eyebrow at the suggestion. Any time they did anything, Youngjae would always put forward the idea, enjoying the control it took away from Jaebum and gave to him. Nevertheless, he nods and squeezes at Jaebum's plump thighs. You'd have to be stupid not to notice how Jaebum had grown from a scrawny teenager in the past two years. 

"Turn," he says. Jaebum grudgingly complies and lays on his front. Youngjae places both his hands on his hips and raises them so his ass and thighs are exposed. Youngjae pushes his dick between his inner thighs and he closes it tightly to create a thick heat. Youngjae thrusts quickly, the build up of precum, his and Jaebum's, and saliva eases the friction allowing swift movement. The tip of Youngjae's dick grazes at his balls and he winces from sensitivity but bites his lip, wanting Youngjae to come for once. 

Youngjae grips at curve of his hip as his impending release burns in his lower stomach. 

"I'm," Youngjae starts, the sparks spread from his toes and he comes in hard, long spurts. His mouth opens in a muted scream before he repeats Jaebum's name in whispers. 

Youngjae's body feels heavy as he collapses beside Jaebum whose hips slowly come down to rest on the floor.  
They don't move for a few minutes, their bodies too heavy and too tired.

"Ew," Jaebum finally speaks up. 

Jaebum grimaces at the stickiness between his thighs and on his torso. He exhales loudly when he notices that it has stained the carpet too. 

"On the bed next time," Jaebum nods to himself as he jumps up find something to clean themselves with. Youngjae's eyes roam his lean body as he rummages through their belongings finally resting on his behind. 

"Stop staring at my butt," Jaebum grumbles, throwing a towel over his eyes. Youngjae laughs, tosses the towel away and beams up at him. Jaebum stares back, his lips pull into a frown as he wonders why this was even rometly okay for them to do but pushes the thoughts away and kicks Youngjae in the side.

"I call the shower, bye." Jaebum dashes into their shared toilet.

Youngjae feels something flutter in his stomach as he watches Jaebum leave. 

"I still hate him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for the mistakes it's 4am lolol.... ty for the kudos!

Youngjae strolls leisurely into their shared room and beams at the sight of Jaebum who intently gazes at the laptop nestled on his thighs. He shuts the door behind him almost skipping to Jaebum's bed. 

"Are you watching porn?" He asks, not missing a beat. Jaebum merely shakes his head in response. 

Youngjae hums, crawls on the bed and rests himself on Jaebum's shoulder, willing the pounding in his head to cease. Sudden movements seemed to cause too much blood to rush relentlessly into his skull. He blamed it on weariness because, you know, happy people get mentally exhausted too. Jaebum continues typing out replies as Youngjae drifts between light sleep and wakefulness, slipping off Jaebum's shoulder and then lifting himself back up. 

Jaebum shuts his laptop and kicks it as far as possible having enough of its bright screen. 

"Let's sleep," Jaebum mutters. Youngjae hums and prepares to stand with him to climb the short steps up to his own bed but Jaebum grabs his wrist lightly and pushes him back down. Youngjae blinks in confusion and grimaces at the wetness on his cheek. Jaebum quickly switches off the lights and peels his jumper from his warm skin. 

Youngjae raises his eyebrow and unbashably stares at his torso. Jaebum's lips pull into a smirk as he pads towards the other to climb into his bed. Youngjae stands to unzip his hoodie and kick off his joggers then proceeds to slip next to Jaebum. He audibly moans at the softness of Jaebum's skin and snuggles closer to the heat. 

                        

 

Youngjae's body tingles. He rolls his head and shifts his hips up into the slightly cold palm. His breathing comes out in sharp gasps. Youngjae can feel Jaebum's messy kisses on his neck whilst his hand pumps faster. His mind swirls in pleasure, deep slumber drifts away as he realises that this was real. This was happening and it wasn't another figment of his imagination but Jaebum was choosing to touch him first. 

Youngjae snaps his eyes open and stares at the top bunk.He strangles out moans and gasps as Jaebum carries on. Every part of him feels hot and tingly. 

 

"Jaebum?" He asks, a little confused about the situation but nonetheless grateful. The latter hums into his neck and pulls at the skin there. Eventually, his hand stills and he presses his mouth against Youngjae's- fairly aware of their morning breath but also unaffected by it. He presses his tongue against his own, taking it anguishingly slow as he traces the inside of Youngjae's mouth.

Jaebum hovers over his face for awhile, his expression unreadable in the dark. Youngjae bucks involuntarily, his dick straining for release. He dully notes how close he is merely from kissing. Jaebum takes that as his cue to continue. He presses his thumb on the slit, collecting precum and running his hand down Youngjae's shaft. With only his own experience, he took great satification knowing that he was making Youngjae feel good too, soaking in the vocal's audible moans and remembering it at inappropriate times of the day. 

Youngjae grips the sheets below them until his knuckles turn white, biting hard on his lower lip. The way Jaebum's fingers curl around his dick make his eyes roll back under his eyelids. Jaebum slots their mouths together but he can't do anything but lay there, all the blood pulsing south. He appreciates how Jaebum peppers kisses over his mouth, noticing the tenderness he was trying to convey. Nonetheless he pushes Jaebum's mouth away, moaning loudly as his body finally gives in and his stomach erupts in pleasure. He spurts into Jaebum's ceaseless hands, groaning shamelessly at the feeling of his hot release dripping down his length. 

Jaebum wips his hand on the blanket, mentally noting to wash it. Youngjae quickly straddles his thighs, intending to repay him but his head hits the top bunk in his haste and he's groaning loudly in pain. Jaebum feels like laughing but instead pulls him into his chest and strokes his top of his head. He feels Youngjae's body still twitch from his high and smirks arrogantly.

"Please let me-" Youngjae starts, pulling away from his arms once the pain numbs down. 

"No," Jaebum protests, his hands resting on Youngjae's hips. "We should sleep, i'll be okay." 

"Sure?" 

Jaebum nods and Youngjae moves from his lap to lay beside him. He yawns and wraps the blanket closer to his body.

"I'm tired, I'll get you back later." Youngjae whispers facing Jaebum who stares intently at the top bunk. 

Jaebum doesn't reply. He listens to Youngjae's breathing even out as he falls back into blissful sleep. 

"I think I'm in love," Jaebum whispers to himself, turning away from Youngjae's warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: rimming.  
> Thank you for the kudos! Hope you'll like this one too.

More often than not Jaebum finds himself alone when the streets are empty and the skies are weary. He stays behind in the practice room, sometimes working but mostly sleeping, all to avoid his roommate who shines brighter than the stars themselves. 

Paranoia preoccupied Jaebum regularly. Jinyoung's suspicious looks didn't go unnoticed by him nor did Yugyeom's jokes with the suggestive undertone of something more. Whilst Youngjae shrugs it off and bites deeper into the column of his neck, Jaebum wonders if the thin walls are enough.

They're in Japan when Youngjae decides to take it further than nonpenetrative sex. Their room is on the highest floor with the others scattered around the hotel. Jaebum revels in the privacy it gives them to do whatever they wanted.  
Whether it be intimate or otherwise.

Jaebum is lathering his hair with soap when Youngjae steps into the shower behind him. He doesn't immediately react but holds his breath instead, feeling Youngjae's presence ghost around him. Eventually, Youngjae presses his lips against Jaebum's broad back in quick pecks, running his hands up and around his hips. 

Jaebum slowly turns in his grip and stares at Youngjae's lips for a moment. Their light breathing mingles in the steamy air and Jaebum swears he can feel himself twitching. Youngjae notices quickly and bites at his own tongue. They don't know who leans in first as their teeth clink harshly in a messy, desperate kiss. Youngjae grabs at his shoulders and pulls him closer making them stumble backwards on the slippery floor. Jaebum catches him and presses him back on the tiled wall, their mouths ceasing to seperate, and ruts his hips upwards, his arousal already beginning to burn.

Youngjae whines when Jaebum pulls away from him, his back burns from the hot water so he reaches away to switch it off. 

"Jae..." He mutters as Jaebum struggles to get the water to stop pouring relentlessly. He smiles triumpfully when it does and turns his attention back to Youngjae. "I want to try something." Youngjae chews at this bottom lip in worry. 

Jaebum cocks his head, "Yeah?" 

"I saw this online...so feel free to say no, okay?" Youngjae looks anxious, his eyes dashing about in the compact space but never looking at Jaebum.

"I want to.." Youngjae groans in frustration, "There's no easy way to say this." 

"Just say it Youngjae. There's no need to be embarrassed, honestly." Jaebum flicks his eyes down to their aroused states and Youngjae nods. 

He runs his hands down Jaebum's back, resting on his ass before spreading them with his hands and squeezing them hesitantly. Jaebum's mouth parts in both surprise and arousal. "Let me finger you." 

Jaebum is nervous but nods anyway. Part of him wonders why he's letting Youngjae dominate him in this way but the curiosity overpowers him and he's letting Youngjae switch their positions so he's pressed against the wall. His eyes roll back when Youngjae takes his dick into his warm mouth and laps his tongue around his length. He audibly moans aloud, bucking and hitting the back of Youngjae's throat. He pats his wet hair in apology and Youngjae only sucks deeper. 

The sensation of fingers pulling and pushing inside his hole irks him a little and it burns too much for it to be pleasureable. Jaebum pulls at Youngjae's wrist and spits on his fingers to ease the friction whilst locking eyes with Youngjae's hungry gaze. "At least do it properly," he says, his lips upturning into a smile. And that's exactly what he does, eventually using more fingers and stretching him deeper whilst bobbing his head around his dick. Jaebum moans wontantly and tangles his fingers in Youngjae's hair. Sparks tingling his skin and making him jerk everytime Youngjae touches something inside of him. 

"Youngjae," His voice comes out in gasps, his breath taken away as Youngjae licks the underside of his cock slowly, tracing the vein with his tongue and then sucking at the tip. He pulls away from his dick with an loud pop, grips Jaebum's hips and rotates him so he's facing the wall. Youngjae pulls his cheeks apart to expose his hole and ghosts his hot breath around Jaebum's balls, enjoying the way he twitches in response. Youngjae's tongue licks at his hole and Jaebum knows all too well what he wanted to do in the first place. His entire body jolts at the sensation, his stomach churns in heat and he finds himself pushing his ass backwards but Youngjae holds his hips firmly. Youngjae pushes into Jaebum with his tongue, soaking up his whimpers and violent shivers. Jaebum spreads his legs wider and finally takes his dick into his hand, stroking himself quickly as Youngjae continues to lick his rim and delve deeper into him. 

With a string of curse words and raspy moans, Jaebum releases heavily onto the tiled away. He thumbs the silt as he rides his orgasm out, Youngjae pulling away and peppering his left cheek with kisses and painless bites. 

Jaebum turns, intending to face Youngjae who is standing by now, but his legs give out under him and he settles on the wet floor instead, knees drawn up to his chest. He chuckles when he locks eyes with Youngjae, his face glowing red with embarrassment. Jaebum grabs Youngjae's thighs and shifts him so he's directly standing above him. "Mouth?" He asks. Youngjae nods, braces his elbows on the wall and thrusts downwards into Jaebum's parted lips. He lets Jaebum lick up his length and then pulls out again, shamelessly staring at Jaebum's wet lips stretched around him. Jaebum's nails scrap his thighs as he sucks the tip, swallowing the precum and drawing more out. Jaebum shifts to sit on his knees to get closer and bobs his head around Youngjae. He has Youngjae's cock halfway into his mouth when Youngjae stops him. Youngjae grips his hair and thrusts in and out, fucking his mouth quickly. He looks up at him through his wet lashes watching Youngjae moan in broken gasps. 

"Baby," Youngjae groans, his body tenses and Jaebum knows he's coming so he hollows his cheeks and sucks deeper, pushing further, his other hand squeezes his balls lightly. Youngjae's cum slides down his throat and he pulls out, stroking himself to completion in loud moans. The rest of his release falls partly on Jaebum's hair, cheeks and collarbone. Youngjae looks down under his matted hair and bites his lip when he sees his cum rolling down his chest. He kneels and presses their mouths together quickly. Jaebum kisses back slowly, feeling completely wrecked.

Youngjae cleans them up, switching on warm water and lathering Jaebum with bubbly soap. Jaebum dries himself though, arguing that he's not that tired. Youngjae nods and brushes his teeth. 

When they lay on the same bed, Jaebum watching an episode of The Simpsons on his phone, Youngjae throws his leg over Jaebum and snuggles close to his side. Jaebum pecks the top his head, breathing in his scent and turns his attention back to his phone.

And just like that, Youngjae falls asleep to Jaebum's laughs and warm presence.


End file.
